Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 4.3 inches of rain fell in Daniel's hometown, and 6.64 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown. During the same storm, 16.1 inches of snow fell in Jessica's hometown. How much more rain fell in Umaima's town than in Daniel's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Daniel's town from the amount of rain in Umaima's town. Rain in Umaima's town - rain in Daniel's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ Umaima's town received 2.34 inches more rain than Daniel's town.